Flower of Capture
by ArtemisNewHunter
Summary: Annabeth's and Percy's long relationship has always been the quintessence of love and perfection. However, upon a near brush with death, a deal is struck to save Percy's life, at the expense of love. How will his love life play out now? - AU. Some OOC. Much fluff. No Greek Mythology. Percy and Calypso Pairing.


**Hey everyone. How's it going? I think it's about time to mature my writing, so this is a continuation and rewrite of my first fanfiction, known as Flower of Capture. I'm going to not say too much in the beginning unless I can help it so that I don't distract from the story. The summary says it all.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan, the author of a universe.**

()()()

New York, with a morning Sun on the horizon, began picking up the pace at a steady stream during the twelfth of October. People filled the sidewalks and cars began filling the streets. There was no separation, as people of all kinds and sorts carried out their early morning business. It was merely seven, with the apex of the Sun, grazing the horizon softly, adding light streaming into a large, double pane window.

If one were on the fire escape and decided to gaze through the dew covered glass, they would see two bodies, unmoving except the slightest of twitch, resting side by side platonically on a nice queen sized bed. One side of the bed resembled a nest of sorts, with sheets over bedding and bedding under sheets, where one pillow was on the floor and another was soon to follow. On this side laid a male, of tall stature and a firm build, with black hair, unruly as always, and a dribble of drool leaking onto the sheets from his red lips. He had a bit of stubble upon his chin and a natural tan shone on his skin. He was the source of the nest, and he was splayed out across the majority of the bed.

Next to him, curled toward the male, was a maiden. This maiden had blonde princess curls flowing all around her head, reminiscent of the Sun shining. Her forehead touched the man's arm, and her arm laid over his abdomen. She was shorter than the man but relatively tall and had a slim figure. The pair both donned pajamas matching their eyes, bright sea green for the boy, and striking silk grey for the girl. The sun flitted through the blinds of the window of the room and shone in onto the couple, flashing their closed eyelids. The girl stirred, then turned further right and snuggled into the male's side. He was not as fortunate and was stirred by the Sun with nothing to shield behind. His eyes groggily opened.

He turned from the Sun and began to blink the sleep from his eyes. The turn nudged the woman, and she too began to stir from his movements. Both of the two slowly began to wake next to each other, warming with the presence of the other. The girl cracked a small smile as she saw the man try to return to slumber. She poked his side and he groaned.

"Its time to wake, silly," she mumbled.

"I don't see you dying to get up Wisegirl. And it's Saturday, you know what that means". He grabs the blanket of the bed, straightens his side a bit, and covers both of their heads with the cloth. He wraps his own arm around the girl and pulls her tighter to him. He rests his head on her shoulder and nods off once again.

The woman shakes her head at his tactics but doesn't object, and in her head, she feels she agrees with him. She takes her hand that isn't wrapped to his neck and brings the sheet back up to their shoulders. She lays her head back to the pillow and returns to Morpheus on her own. Oddly she dreams of the man currently next to her.

()()()

Upon reaching nine in the morning, the girl could not simply lay in bed any longer and stirred again. She woke under the blanket, wrapped in the arms of her longtime love, in her apartment on 83rd. The two had shared the apartment for a little over three years now and had been partners for over twice as long. Both of them were young adults, each at the ripe age of 23. The woman slithered through his arms and crept near the edge of the bed to not wake the man. She sat up and turned back to the man and saw his hair was covering his face, and she pushed his hair to the side to see his face. His stubble truly was getting a bit too much to her, but she liked his 'rebellious' nature, even though it wasn't really rebellious.

She put her hand on his shoulder and shook lightly. She got the result she expected and the man laid listless like a dead body, with the only indication of him being alive being his rising and falling chest. She shook her head lightly and chuckled. She resumed her shaking.

"Percy, its time to get up," she said, as well as other calls to see if he would wake. However, the man, Percy, did not wake up. _Predictable_ she thought. She leaned down again and rested her head on his chest, and she basked. Basked at how good life could be, at how happy she was, at how lucky she was, at how good it was to just lay with Percy and share a life with him. With that, she raised her hand up next to her head from where it was by his waist and pinched his nipple as hard as she could. And it got the result she wanted.

Percy jolted up slightly from his chest and raised his head to follow. He looked at the woman and his groggy eyes began to process everything occurring. The woman was once again sitting upright, eyeing Percy back as he woke more and more by the second. He sat upright next to her, the bedding falling off of him as he did. He scratched his chin and leaned forward to give her a sweet and chaste kiss before giving her a large smile.

"Morning Beautiful."

()()()

**Hey Guys! Surprise, surprise this is my new writing. Not like, done or anything though. Now you may be wondering 'Hey V, why the fuck is it so short? There was no story here!" Well, this is just a sweet little epilogue I wanted to post early. Also, there is more to this epilogue but I wanted to post this early so that people could know where my new story for 'Flower of Capture' will be.**** I also will say that my next update will be a roughly 3-6K word add on to this chapter, and will not be a new chapter on its own because this epilogue is not finished. But thanks for the short read, I hope it gives a good insight on how my writing has hopefully improved.**

**I also want to throw in that I am sorry to everyone, especially my most recent reviews on Flower of Capture. I say this just because I feel bad for taking more time. But for anyone wondering, since I've already been asked, I will indeed be finishing Flower of Capture, just here. I'm just doing this redo to improve it. I've spoken to my brilliant literature teacher and my good writing friends, and we all saw Flower of Capture as lackluster in its state.**

**This was initially a one-shot and I just liked it a lot. Also, for other concerns, the story will still be very dark, but even in the initial filler before it was really dark and I didn't want just a solely depressing to read book. I wanted mood shifts and change and build up and drama. And I plan to get that. There are many short writes I will add to this and work into my story as well because I really like them.**

**Also, this little ending AU will be deleted upon next update this coming weekend.**

**-V**


End file.
